The Watch
by foofightersrockdavegrolismygod
Summary: After his watch is over one night Zoro, goes into the kitchen and gets the surprise of a life time and an unknown guest. just read it ok? and review?


The Watch

This is my first fan fiction. . . I would like you guys to be helpful tell me if is bad or if change some stuff but don't be mean please.

Also English is my second language and my grammar SUCKS! Soooo be nice about that, Yes?

I own nothing of one piece. I make no money of this

if I did the story would never progress because luffy, zoro, and sanji would be to busy with each other to do anything alse.

~}~{~{~{~{~{~{~{~{~{~{~{~{~{~{~ENJOY!~{~{~{~{~{~{~}~}~}~}~}~}~}~}~}

It all had started that night. His watch was over but Robin was late so he decided to get down from the crows nest. He was walking on the grass going to the kitchen he neede a drink & something to eat.

The lights were out when he open the door he had taken of his boots and left them outside it had been sprinkling earlier and the grass was wet, he knew better then to go in the galley with muddy shoes. He walked to the cabinet where the alcohol was held in, he was about to open the door when he heard a slow and very sensual throaty moan behind him . He turned around and he could not tear his eyes away from the view that awaited him there.

There on top of the table was Sanji… naked! He could see the flush on his pale face, the white teeth holding on to the lower full lip, the bobbing of his adam apple, his rosy nipples being teased by his own hand, the contracting muscles in his stomach, the bucking hips. The powerful legs were parted in between Sanji`s missing hand was going up and down a thick long weeping member.

His mouth water at the sight of the big thick dick, he stared at it occasionally looking back to sanji`s face his eyes were close tight, zoro couldn't help it his right hand went in to his pants and started working his penis at the same pace that the cook work it.

Wanting a closer look zoro got on his knees and crawled around the table and then stood leaning back against the counter, now he was standing right infront of Sanji and he could see directly between the cooks long legs and also his face, he wanted to know who he was seeing behind his close eye, he didn't notice Sanjis other hand decending until he saw extra ingers on the head of the cooks penis taking the precum and taking it lower past his balls.

Zoro`s eyes nearly popped out of his head when theSanji`s first finger pushed into his own ass, he wanted that finger to be his, he wanted his hand deeper and deeper in the guy. He knew the cook had found his sweet spot when his back arch of the table gave a tiny shout of 'Zoro'. He blink twice before register what he had heard… there was only so much a guy could take, he squared his shoulders and walked the short distance to the table.

He thought about how to go make this happen, maybe he should let sanji know he was there ready to satisfied (!) {fuck it} Sanji had just bucked his hips and said his name again. All caution out of his head he took hold of sanjis wrist and pull his fingers out, Sanji tensed and open his eyes and looked at Zoro, he open his mouth to say something but only a long roan came out as Zoro Trust himself in Sanji.

Sanji panted, looking at the ceiling he had a feeling of being so full and stretched… he loved it. He panted some more just enjoying the feeling of Zoros large cok inside of him "Fuck" zoro breathed out "Sanji are you ok?" Sanji groan back in replied " fucking marimo, move" Sanji wanted this. This was what he was seeing behind his eyelids before the sexy marimo impaled him with his thick man meat and now he was fucking him like there was no tomorrow, hitting his sweet spot every time he rammed back in.

The cook could not hold his voice anymore he wine and moan wrapping his long legs around the swords man waist, he was close now and he could feel zoro getting more erratic. Zoro tried to pull out but Sanji wouldn't have none of that he pull zoro back in with his strong legs, and that was enough to send them over the edge.

They waited still connected for their breath to calm down, Zoro was the first one to break the silence " um… can I?... can I get out now? "No" was Sanjis retort. Oh oo ok? When can I? zoro dared to ask the cook " when I tell you can. Now shut up I am tired and your voice annoys me"

Zoro couldn't care less he picked up sanji moved him to the floor, he laid his head on the cooks shoulder and le the dark take over him, dick still inside of sanji. Sanji waited until he was sure Zoro was asleep before running his hand through the grass color hair, he kissed Zoro`s forehead and playing with the marimos hair until he felt sleep take him over.

In the corner of the galley where the door was located, hidden in the shadows was no one other that our favorite enigmatic archeologist of the straw hat pirates with wide eyes and an facial expression that she would have to kill who ever saw her this way, she had come in to the galley to get coffee for her watch, when she encounter Sanji. She tried to walk back out when Zoro walked in, she had expected the swordsman to walk right back or ruin Sajis moment but when did nothing but stare at the cook on the table, she knew she was stuck there. She had tried not to look at the beginning but when Zoro put his hand in his pants she watched, by the time Zoro had entered Sanji she was wetting her panties her hand moved on its own to bring her pleasure. She came with them catching her moan just in time, Once Zoro and Sanji had fallen asleep she walked out using her hana hana powers to lock the door from the inside to prevent an always hungry luffy from busting in the galley in the morning to come. She will play it by ear she decided, if this continued between the cook and swords man she will see about joining their fun, she knew sanji will welcome her with open arms, zoro might take some time to come around but he will, for now she needed a bath but that will have to wait until her watch was over


End file.
